


Broken Claws

by SmolAndAce



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dragon Riders, Error is a big baby, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Smut, but everyone loves him anyways, dragon error, im bout to ruin everything, only because I love them tho, so is cross
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolAndAce/pseuds/SmolAndAce
Summary: •Sanscest•~Dragon/Medieval AU~Error is a dragon that’s feared across the Kingdom of the Compass. He lives his life eating knights who challenge him and defending his home from smaller dragons who challenge him. What happens when a knight comes to, not kill him, but instead paint him? He is confused but goes along with it. It was new. Could you blame him. He left behind a painting of Error. The knight comes to visit him more often until he suddenly stops. It’s been half a year since Error saw his knight. Error was lonely and when his knight does come back he is asking for Error to come and live with him.His knight wasn’t a knight anymore. They were dating the Kingdom’s youngest prince. It gets worse.The oldest is Error’s first destined rider. He has to follow the eldest prince like a pet to appease his spirt and the people.This obviously complicates things.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 65
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

Dragons once ruled the earth but now they are as rare as it gets. There are still a few around here and there but they are slowly dying out. Their scales and wings are worth thousands of gold. 

Error was a large young adult dragon. He had beautiful black scales tinted with blue. His yellow tipped spikes never ceased to amaze mortals. His father was a sea dragon so he had never gotten wings like his brothers. His forever blue tear tracks on his scaly cheek filled him with pride. He was powerful. He had a cave and plenty of food and a large pond. Humans came from all around to challenge him. He ate every last knight who fought him. They ceased to stop coming. His legs were littered in scars from his deadly encounters. He shocked many when they saw he lacked wings so they underestimated him. The didn't know about his abilities of hot blue flames nor that he could fire the scales on his back. He couldn't fly like his brothers but he was the strongest of the three. They had all left their mother's nest when they grew up. That was life. Geno had settled down in the north with a male dragon who when by Death. Fresh was towards east. The abomination had picked up words from the humans so he spoke in a similar fashion that Error couldn't stand. 

Error lived East. He had never planned on getting a mate. He planned to live out his life here until he was eventually killed. He was content with that thought. He was content until HE came along.

A knight that was different. This knight didn't attack him. The knight asked him a simple question.

"Can I paint you?" 

Error was surprised. This knight wanted to paint him? That's a first. He let the knight paint him. He even moved his head to the left when the knight asked him to. He was wary at first. This strange skeleton had shown up and painted him. He was happy to go back to his boring and regular life when he left. He didn't expect the knight to leave the painting for him. He put it in his small hoard. He didn't hoard gold as other dragons did. He collected dolls and fabrics so the painting did look out of place. 

He went back to his regular life. Until the knight returned. This time he brought books. He read the dragon stories from the book of fairytales. He told Error about fairies and mermaids. Error was paying rapt attention. This knight had returned. He didn't know the kights name. He let out a rumble and attempted to speak the language the mortal spoke. 

"Name." It was scratchy but the knight was happy he said anything. The knight jumped up and down.

"You can talk! Oh yeah my name is Ink! Can you say it? Innnkkkk." The dragon looked at him like he was stupid. 

"Error." 

"Error? Oh your name is Error! That's so cool! I'm so excited to be your friend Error! I'll make sure to visit you when I can." Ink began to ramble again. 

This went on for years. Ink would come and babble to him. He would listen and give short replies. He was 16 when they first met but Ink wasn't a teen anymore but a young adult. He had grew to be young and handsome. At least by human standards. 

Error enjoyed his company. 

He was laying down on his stomach while Ink was on his back. He knew Ink was painting his scales. He did this once in a while. Something about it being fun. Error didn't care. Ink had gotten close enough to Error that the dragon gave him one of his shedded fangs. 

"Error! Wake up! It's a emergency! I'm moving to the capital! They want me to paint the royal portrait of the two princes! I'm scared I'm gonna mess it up but I'm also excited! I get to meet the royal family!" Error hummed. He turned his head to look at Ink. 

"Good. Deserve it." Error grumbled. Ink brightened up. Error didn't say things like that often.

"I can't wait! I'll be gone for a month though. I hope you'll be ok by yourself! Don't kill anyone please. There are plenty of fish in your pond and I'm sure that you can manage without me babying you." Ink rubbed Error's back affectionately. 

Error huffed. 

If Error knew that would be the last time he would see Ink in a year he would've been more hesitant to let him go.

Ink didn't return after the month ended. Error waited for 6 months before giving up. He was hurt. Ink had abandoned him to live in the capital. He mourned. He slept curled around the painting Ink had made him. 

It took a year of mourning the loss of Ink and the sinking feeling in his chest. He didn't cry as much. His wails alerted nearby villages and knights have been sent to attack him. He only softly pushed them away. He hadn't ate in a month and anyone could tell. His ribs were starting to become visible. He spent most of his days in the large lake. He had finished all the fish a while ago but he refused to move because he was scared Ink wouldn't be able to find him when he came back. He will come back. 

His head facing the entrance when a familiar scent hit his nose. He threw his body up and ran towards the scent. The smell of paint and paper. He stopped at his cave's entrance. There was Ink. Smiling sadly at Error. Error shoved his head into Inks chest. Ink fell over from the force. He laughed as he pet Error's snout. 

"Error! Stooppp! I have company! It's the princes!" Error stopped and looked at the two figures he didn't notice earlier. He gave them a once over before moving Ink onto his stomach and picking him up by the back of his shirt. "Error! Put me down! Royalty is here! You're being rude!" Ink struggled while he puffed out his cheek. Error curled up and sat him down in the center of his curled up body. Ink sighed. "Sorry! He's a nice dragon and all but he's sassy and a bit over protective! He should be nice." Error poked his head into Ink's side. Ink responded by petting him. 

"Woah." The prince that was dressed in yellow sounded terrified yet awed. The purple didn't say anything but he looked interested in Error. "Ink! You didn't tell me he was so big!"

"He used to be bigger. Error! Have you been eating?" Error froze. 

"No. Couldn't. Fish are gone. Ate them all. Don't want to eat people. You'd be sad." Yellow perked up at this. Purple only looked at his brother.

"Oh! Yeah! I'm the youngest prince, Dream, and my older brother, who's heir to the crown, Nightmare! I was here because I wanted to offer you a place to live at the palace! Ink wants you to go live with him but I can't let you live there for free. The servants would be crossed. You would have to protect me and my brother when we go on trips for business. Ink will come with as he will be considered your owner. We can't have a wild dragon roaming around. It would cause panic. You'll have to walk around with a custom made collar but you won't be forced to do anything that isn't outside of the requirements." Error froze. He would give away his home but he'll have food and Ink wouldn't let them do him wrong. He wouldn't let them hurt Error. It appeared Ink trusted the princes.

"Deal. I'll go." Ink let out an excited squeak. He hands aggressively scratched his ears. 

"Yeah! You can come with me on the adventures I told you about! We'll fight bad guys together and we'll be able to spend more time together! I'll be able to paint your whole body now! I have so many colors too! I could give you cool flame designs! They can be blue like your flames too!" Ink's voice chattered on while occasionally Dream would butt in. Nightmare ended up walking over to Error and slowly reaching out to touch his nose. He stopped a bit to give Error a chance to back out. Error didn't move. Nightmare touched Error's nose. Ink stopped talking to look at him. He smiled. 

"He reallllyyy likes it when you scratch the bottom of his jaw! Error lift you your head." Error obeyed. Nightmare hesitantly scratched his chin as Ink had pointed out and Error's reaction was immediate. He let out a ground rumbling purr and immediately Ink jumped off his neck and pulled Dream away. The second they were safe Error rolled over onto his back. His leg twitching in the air. Nightmare smiled ran over and climbed onto his stomach to began aggressively scratching his belly. Error's leg was smacking the floor in rhythm to Nightmare's belly scratching. Nightmare continued to rub Error's belly while Dream looked like he was gonna burst with pride. 

Dream leaned over to Ink. "I'm so happy to see Nightmare having a good time. Life's been tough on him lately." Dream whispered before running over to join Nightmare. Ink quickly followed. When the sun lowered everyone was asleep on Error's stomach. Error didn't want them to get cold so he picked Nightmare up by his shirt and softly guided Ink and Dream into his nest of fabrics. Dream and Ink snuggled with each other and Error curled around them. He laid Nightmare between his front paws. Nightmare only blearily blinked at Error before falling asleep once more. Error laid his head on the soft ground near Nightmare and huffed out a breath of warm air through his nose. Nightmare snuggled into his neck. He would have to leave this den tomorrow. He was going straight into the mortal's kingdom. Fresh did it all the time so why couldn't he.

He sighed and closed his eyes and let sleep cover him.

"Error! We gotta go soon! The servants are gonna freak because Dream and Nightmare are late." Error blinked up at Ink. 

"'M tired." "ERROR!" "fine..." Error got up and stretched his body. He made his way over to his pond and flopped into it. This ended up splashing Ink and the twins. Error looked smugly at Ink who threw his slipper at Error. The dragon let out a deep laugh. The twins laughed at Ink's annoyed face. 

Error got up. All of the water moving down his scales. He made his way over to the pile of treasures. He first removed a painting. The first one Ink made and then a book that he slid over to Nightmare. Nightmare picked it up. 

"Dragon Taming. How to turn a dragon into a mighty steed? Do you want Ink to ride you?" Ink laughed. 

"Nah. He doesn't trust me with staying on his back. You fall once and he acts like it's the end of the world. He's actually a big baby. He'll turn to jello the second you scratch his chin." Error snapped his jaws at Ink. 

Nightmare looked at the book. "You want me to be your rider? You can only chose one and you want me?" 

"Yes. I choose you. You are the one I choose. Do you accept?" Error lowered his head to Nightmare's level. Nightmare sighed. He touched Error's nose. 

"I'll try but don't expect much. I'm a pretty wimpy older brother." 

"No. Is it ok if I forge a bond with you all?"

"A bond?"

"A telepathic link. I can use it to speak to you without saying a word. I never forged one with Ink because I was able to speak with him without a care in the world. If we are going near people I'll prefer to use the bond to speak." Error looked at the group of skeleton getting their belongings together. 

"I'm in." "Sure." "I guess." The three replies made Error smile. He purred as he lowered his head to Ink. He licked Ink's skull. Ink blinked at the foreign feeling. That's new. 

"Do you hear me?" Ink jumped at the sudden voice. Error took this as a yes before moving onto the twins. He licked Dream first and then Nightmare. 

"That's that. Is everyone ready to go?" Everyone nodded. Error picked Ink up from the back of his shirt. He crouched down to allow the twins onto his back. They climbed up on his back. They left. Ink ended up on his head a few hours into the trip. He was painting something.

"If I'm Error's rider then am I his owner?" Dream paused. 

"Yeah. If Ink doesn't mind we can say that."

"I don't care. As long as I can paint Error's scales then I'm good."

"Well...I guess you have a pet dragon! Good job Nighty!"

"He's not my pet. We're partners. Equals." 

"Indeed. We may see it that way but other Mortals will refuse to accept that. They must be on top so they will see me as a guard dog." 

Ink hummed. "Doesn't sound fair but don't worry. We won't let anyone hurt you." Nightmare let out a sound of agreement. 

"My hometown is nearby. It's where we left the carriage. Nightmare, you wanna ride with me and Dreamy in the carriage or on Error?" 

"I'll stay with Error. I wanna talk to him some more questions if he's fine with it!" Error purred at this. He enjoyed Nightmare's company. He felt the bond his mother claimed she had felt when she met her first rider. His mother had 4 riders throughout the thousands of years she lived. They all were dead now. Humans die rather quickly. Monsters lived longer but still perished in the end. 

They stopped at the town's edge. People didn't panic. They knew Error. He protected the town about 2 years ago from bandits. He didn't care for the townspeople but Ink was there at the time. Ink calmed everyone down. The townsfolk declared Error as the protector and occasionally left sacrifices. Ink waved at the kids as they waved at Error. Error looked down at the kids before moving to the way Ink was pointing. They made their way to a carriage with a pair of startled horses. Error laid down. Dream and Ink clambered off. They spoke to the person who drove the carriage, who was staring at Error with shock, and they got in the cart. 

The carriage began to move. Error got up and carefully followed. Nightmare was holding onto a spike on his back.

"Error?" Error hummed and looked at Nightmare. "How old are you?" 

"Ah I'm pretty young. I'm only  
Around 700 years old."

"Alright. This book says dragons can be ridden as long as they are over 500 years old. It says that some need a saddle. Do you need a saddle? If so is there anything you need on it? Some dragons prefer certain fabrics. You're a sea dragon so your specialty is sea travel, Right?"

"Anything water proof would be nice but I'll wear anything."

"Do you have family?" 

"I'm the second hatching of my moms so I have a older and a younger brother. My father lives deep in the sea so I've never met him."

"Ahh ok. When we get home we might have to measure your body and such. I want to show you off to my friends...if you don't mind. You won't have to talk!" Error snorted at this.

"What's the point of taming a dragon if you can't show it off?" Errors voice was filled with mirth. Nightmare laughed. 

"Alright. I'll be the first king to have 'tamed' a live dragon. Oh no...what if they expect you to fight in wars! I would go with to heal you and try to protect you but I'm not nearly as good at healing than Dream!"

"Relax. It's my job to protect you from anyone who intends to harm you. I have many tricks. I may not fly but I have some advantages over them. I can breath hotter fire and my back scales can be launched as an attack." Error puffed out an stream of fire above them. Nightmare stared in awe. 

"I can manifest tentacles made of tar. It's really embarrassing though. I don't do it unless I'm fighting." Error rumbled. He let his feelings of pride slip through the bond. Nightmare shuttered. He didn't say anything. He only continued to read. Error mindlessly followed the cart until the sun had rested. His legs ached but he ignored it. He laid back onto his side. Nightmare slid off and crawled between Errors paws. He lifted Errors maw and crawled under his chin. Error's body sheltered him from the cold winds. The warmth pulled him to sleep quickly. Dream and Ink left the cart and once again ended up snuggling as Error protected the fragile life from the cold breeze. This was his family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error and Ink separate from the twins to have a nice chat. Error ends up threatening a nosy goat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY 
> 
> LOOK! THIS IS SOME AMAZING [FANART](https://www.wattpad.com/833604670-art-book-of-wonders-and-art-fuckin-dragonnns) BY [THIS REALLY COOL PERSON](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisareallysuckyusername/pseuds/Thisisareallysuckyusername)
> 
> AHHHHH I HAD TO LEARN HOW TO PUT IN LINKS FOR THIS SO YOU BETTER GO APPRECIATE BOTH OF THEIR ACCOUNTS!

This was his family.

The next day Error was awoken by his stomach rumbling. His hunger grew. Dragons didn't need to eat as often but they needed to eat A LOT. He was going to have some drawbacks if he didn't eat soon. The castles was still a good day away. At his size he could finish a third of a whale and still be hungry. Plus he needed water. He preferred salt water as it had a better feel but his body could handle both fresh and saltwater.

He looked down at the skeleton between his paws. Nightmare was still asleep but Dream and Ink were chatting while still in the center of his curled up body. He hummed. They immediately stopped talking.

"Error?" Dreams quiet voice filled the air.

"Yeah?" They both jumped as Errors voice entered their head. 

"Did we wake you up?"

"Relax. I woke up because I'm hungry. I'll go on my own way once Nightmare wakes up and meet you guys before you get to the castle. Ink is coming with me." Dream froze. He was unsure if he should let Error out on his own. It's not like he could stop the dragon and Ink knew how to defend himself. He sighed and decided to give in.

"Fine. I'll let you go."

"I didn't know I was asking." Error's voice was filled with a smug tone.

"Ill make your collar sparkly pink if you wanna try me." Error tensed up. 

"You wouldn't dare."

"He would dare. I commented on how he is shorter than me and he made my uniform neon green for a month." Dream nodded at Ink's statement. Error's eye widened.

"And I believed he was innocent." Error snorted in mock offense. Ink laughed as Dream huffed while puffing out his cheeks. 

"You better show up. Nightmare will be upset if you take too long. He's really excited to show you to his..." Dream paused while making an uncomfortable expression. "friends." He spat out the word like it harmed him.

"Is there something wrong with his friends? You sound like you don't like them." Error felt a bit of distress build up.

"His friends are prisoners! He befriended a bunch of murders! They aren't even allowed outside without 3 guards for each one. That's how dangerous they are! They never hurt him though. The actually consider him a friend! It scares me! One of them is even a cannibal!" Dream made a few distressed sounds before continuing. "What if they convince him to become a murder? Or what if they get him to eat one of the servants?" Error was surprised. He looked down at Nightmare with a bewildered expression. That was unexpected. The purple skeleton only slept peacefully. 

"They can't be that bad if they respect him. They at least must have common sense." 

"THEY'RE MURDERS!" "And I'm technically a murder? I killed quite a bit of those pesky knights." Dream let out a frustrated yell before kicking Error's side. It didn't do any damage. Nightmare was beginning to stir. Error shoved the tip of his snout into the waking skeleton's stomach area. Nightmare lazily shoved it away but a Error returned it with a bit more force. Nightmare just gave up and scratched Error's snout. It took a while but Nightmare opened his eyes. His eyes landed on Error as he shoved Error's head away except this time he stood up before Error could snuggle him. 

He yawned and blinked up at Error. "Wheres Ink and my brother?" Error simply picked up Nightmare by softly grabbing his torso with his jaw and dropping him into his circle of protection. Ink and Dream let out a huff as Nightmare fell onto their legs. 

"Error!" Error let out an amused huff at Ink's angry tone.

They spoke as Error watched for anything dangerous. The coachman repeatedly looked at Error with discomfort and unease. The poor human was brushing the mane of one of the horses who had relaxed around Error enough to not panic upon him looking at them. He sighed as the sun had completely risen. He would go now. He could get some food and then catch up with them at night while they stopped. They would arrive tomorrow and he didn't want to arrive weaker than normal. He didn't know if they would take kindly to Error, who had been killing off any Knight they sent to kill him, suddenly moving into the castle as a protector of the precious heirs. He didn't know what he would do after this. Monsters lived a while but Error was immortal. He had never interacted with the kingdoms inhabitants like this so this was all new to him. 

His younger brother had tried to introduce him to a few mortals when they were younger but Error was too 'scary and aggressive.' They got along decently with Geno but Fresh had been interacting with mortals for centuries. He was a pro. He wouldn't be surprised if Fresh was a pet. Well...Error couldn't judge him now...he technically was a pet. Well, he found his rider.

He knew Nightmare was the one. All of the signs were right. His mother had told him tales of what it's like to find one of your destined riders. There was a strange pull, a strange attraction to them, and they seemed to stick out. His mom had met two of hers. 

She didn't tell him what to do. She just said 'you must serve them. You'll hurt yourself if you don't.' He didn’t understood what she meant when he was young but he had heard about what it did to his grandfather. His spirt will be angry and it'll practically kill him. It'll weaken him till he physically was too weak to walk. Then he would just be forced to sit there until a lucky hunter found him and hopefully ended him quickly. Grim? Yes, but that's just how it works. Dragons were powerful so they needed to be chained down. What better way than assigning them a boss. 

Error blinked. That's enough thinking. He was hungry and wanted to see if he could find a swamp or something similar nearby. Anything with animal life.

He looked at the group of three. He shifted to uncurl his body and stretched his back. He clawed at the ground before him. He stood up and glanced around the field they had rested in. He would be at his new home in the morning. He was..nervous.

Error sighed and looked at Ink. "Come on. I'm hungry and I gotta talk with ya alone." Error's grumpy voice echoed through Ink's head. 

"Alright! Dream! Nightmare! Me and Error are gonna catch up with you both later! Error hasn't ate in a while and he wants to eat before we get there!" Nightmare said something but Dream grabbed his arm and told him something. Nightmare nodded before waving to Ink and Error and taking off to get into the carriage. Dream copied Nightmare's actions.

With that, the two groups went to their separate ways.

Ink was bored. He had been on Error's back but he had practically painted all he could with his limited resources at the moment. He had a colorful swirly design on his back and was able to paint a blue fire pattern on his tail before he was out. He let out a overdramatic groan. They had been in a forest for at least the last 2 hours.

"Error! I'm borieddd...." Ink was getting desperate for anything entertaining. 

"What should I do about it?" Error snapped back in annoyance while he turned his head to look at Ink.

"I dunno? Maybe tell me a joke? Youve been alive for what 5 million years? You gotta have a good joke?" Error snorted at this.

"I'm only 700. I'm still barely a young adult." Ink huffed at this.

"You should still have a good joke! Here I have one! Knock, knock?" Ink crossed his legs as he tapped his hands agasnt Error's scales in excitement.

"Uh I don't get it?" Error was confused. Was it a mortal thing? Ink decided to practically slam his face onto the Dragon's back. 

"How do you not know what a knock knock joke is? You're so boring!" Error let out a offend growl at this.

"Relax. I can smell a pond nearby. Should have food in it. Your job is to keep yourself alive till I resurface." Error crouched to let Ink slide off his back. The pond was a lot larger than his old pond but this one was a lot more murkier. Error gracefully disappeared under the pond's surface. Ink was alone with the forest creatures. 

It has been about 10 minutes. Error was still under there. He was gonna clear out the ponds entire ecosystem. 

He kicked at the ground. 

"Hmm. You're not from around here. Who are ya?" Ink jumped. He spun around. It was a goat monster. The monster wore a large straw hat and a piece of wheat hung from his mouth. He looked Ink up and down before relaxing. "You aren't a bandit, are ya?"

Ink panicked. "No, no, no! I'm just waiting for a friend. He's taking his sweet time in the uh bath."

"Alright. I'll bite. Why are you waiting here?" The monster leaned against a tree.

"Oh because my friend's bath is uhm gonna take a while?"

"You don't sound sure of your self. Anything you're hiding? Don't want ya causing trouble to my town." Ink felt fear spike up. He backed away. The other monster only smiled.

"Could you just go? I'm not gonna cause trouble! I'm not even gonna go near the town. Me and my friend will be on our way after he's done." Ink found himself constantly looking at the pond to check if Error was done.

"What's in the pond?" Ink jumped. He sucked at keeping secrets under pressure. "Did you put something in there? Got something to hide?" The monster took a unwelcome step closer. A large shadow covered them both. 

"Yeah. It's Me, so would you kindly leave." Ink froze as Error's voice growled behind him. He turned to look at Error. The dragon had risen the front half of his body out of the water. Water dripped from his massive body. His lips were pulled back to show off his sharp teeth. Error's eyes were slits and were focused on the goat monster. "Or I might have to eat another meal. I am still a bit hungry."

The goat monster stepped back in fear. "I'll go. Just keep your distance. I'll burn you!" The monster held up a flame in his hand. Error only chuckled.

"I'll make sure to return the favor." Flames immediately escaped from the sides of Error's fanged grin. The monster's pitiful flame immediately dissolved. He didn't say anything as he turned and fled. Error huffed in amusement. He crawled onto the pond's edge. "So that one knew magic, eh? That's pretty uncommon nowadays." Error sounded amused. 

Ink turned to Error. "I could've handled him! He would've left without you threatening to eat him!" Ink's arms flailed helplessly.

"I would've spared him anyway. I'm full and I don't eat monsters. They dust and that's disgusting to clean off of your tongue." Error sounded like he thought that made everything better. Ink still kicked Error's front leg. He only glanced down at Ink smugly.

He sat down and licked his webbed paw. Ink took this chance to ask him a question. "Are we gonna go now? The goat monster might return with backup to try to kill you." Error sighed.

"Fine, I guess." Error pressed his head to the ground as Ink climbed onto it. Error then began to move. He went at a faster pace than normal. He had a lot of ground to cover and running would definitely cause trouble. 

"Why did you stay at the capital? You said you would come back in a month."

"Heh. The prince actually kinda fell in love with me and I fell in love with him over that month. He offered me a place to stay and I accepted it. I didn't think that it would be so long until I saw you again. I heard you were crying constantly for the few months I was gone? The villagers heard you and they were kinda worried."

"Yeah. I was upset and I assumed you were dead but then I realized you could be alive. The villagers would've told me if you died." Ink sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think I would be gone that long. I thought you wouldn't have minded." Ink guilty tone made Error internally flinch. He made ink upset.

"Don't worry. Everything is ok now. No one is dead and now I'll see you on a regular basis. Oh and I found my rider so everything should be turning around." Error was attempting to cheer Ink up. Ink knew this. It was painfully obvious. The dragon had always sucked at hiding things. He didn't even hid himself that well!

"Alright." Ink rubbed his eyes as he yawned. Error realized it had been getting dark already. The sky was a beautiful orange. 

"We should be caught up with them at sunrise so just go to sleep." 

"But what about you?"

"I only need to sleep every once in a while. You are much more fragile and weaker than me. You're a mortal." Ink only let out an offended sound before obeying and letting his eyes close. 

Error sighed. Ink was snoring as he did years ago. Error realized that things had really changed within the past year. Ink...was still a immature idiot but he had managed to make friends. 

Error had made it to where they had last seen the twins before they separated. Ink's hand was dangling dangerously close to his eye at this point. Error huffed before following the carriage marks on the ground. 

The sun was barely peaking over the horizon when the carriage was in sight. Error sighed in relief as he laid down. His body ached but he would be able to rest for a few hours now. It would only be so long until Dream woke up. Nightmare would follow and Ink would be the last. The only reason he woke up was because Error practically dumped him onto Dream. Both of them were pretty annoyed at first but they soon cheered up as Ink told him how Error scared away the random villager. 

Nightmare was busy looking at Error's webbed paws while telling him what he read in the book Error gave him. Error had Ink read it to him already but he decided to humor the purple clad skeleton. 

“Did you know that the book tells me how to make a saddle that’s specially for water travel? You could take me to other countries! I always wanted to see the Kingdom of Silver! Their wayyy up north and they apparently have the most beautiful mountains!”

“Yeah, It’s extremely beautiful. I’ve been there once. I think it was about 100 years ago? I was visiting my eldest brother and his mate?” Nightmare perked up at this. 

“Is your brother a sea dragon too? Why is he living there?”

“I’m a hybrid of a deep sea and basic fire dragon. Most sea dragons struggle to breathe fire but it’s no problem for me. My brothers are practically full blooded fire dragons. They can barely swim but they won’t drown...right away.” Error snorted at a memory. 

He was only 150 years old, so he was a third of the size he is now, Geno was 250 and fresh was 75. He was swimming and Fresh tried to do it too. He almost drowned. Geno tried to save him. He barely survived. Error had to keep both of them up. He only was able to do that because water dragons tend to be larger than normal dragons. He was barely large enough to carry Geno but he managed. He could now easily carry Geno with his size. He never had wings but he was physically larger and faster than his brothers.

He wondered how Geno was. Fresh worried him but he and Fresh...weren’t on good terms at the moment. Error was mocking him on his feelings towards mortal. Fresh didn’t like that and their fight got physical. Error beat Fresh and they haven’t seen each other since. 

“Could you introduce me to your family one day? Would they like me?” Nightmare looked nervous. 

“Don’t worry. Geno would baby you and Fresh would ... I don’t know what he would do. He gets along with mortals just fine but we aren’t on good terms right now.” Nightmare looked at Error with sympathy before latching his arms around Error’s leg. “What are you doing? Are you snuggling my leg?” 

Nightmare laughed. “No I’m hugging you. It’s a form of affection.” Error looked uncomfortable but didn’t attempt to move the mortal. 

Dream ended up saving Error from saying anything embarrassing. “We’ll be at the castle tomorrow and me and Nightmare decided to announce Error as our royal bodyguard. Error might have to wear a muzzle when we’re not around but only for a few days so it won’t be for long. Ink agreed so it’s up to you Error.”

Error looked at the group of three skeletons. They were his new family. He would do anything if it means staying with them. “Sounds good. If the muzzle is on longer than 1 week I will claw it off myself.” Dream nodded in understanding. 

It was official. Error was going to be considered a royal ‘pet.’ This was going to be very...interesting experience.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I found a good point to cut of this chapter before I start to get into the real plot without leaving y’all with 5kwords.

Error followed the carriage. They would arrive at the central village any moment now and it terrified him. How did Fresh do it? He was well known in the eastern village. When Error went to visit him he was practically a pet. He didn't struggle talking to the mortals and the children adored him. He felt panic reside within his stomach. 

Nightmare felt Error tense up once more. He scratched one of the dragon's scales. Error relaxed once more but immediately tensed up. He leaned over to see what had Error so worried. The village had just entered their view. Nightmare used Error's spikes on the back of his neck to climb onto Error's head. What did he think Error was? A ladder?

"Error stop. Let Dream go ahead. We planned this out. We're gonna let Dream make sure they know you're with us before you approach. Dream will start to wave at us when it's cleared up and we can go without being shot at with flaming arrows." Error stopped and sat down. 

"Flaming Arrows Wong leave a dent. Well in most places they won't."

"Huh?"

"I always had horrible eye sight. It's all blurry if you're too far away."

"Maybe I'll get you a pair of glasses! Do they sell glasses in your size?" Nightmare turned, looking at the carriage pull ahead and to the front gate. Dream stepped out and spoke to the guard while making large hand gestures before pointing to Error. The guard looked at the pair. They seemed to double take what dream said. The two started to talk before the guard seemed defeated and just opened the gate. Dream began to aggressively wave his arms. Error took that as the signal and walked over to where the carriage is. Dream hopped back into the carriage. Error followed the carriage through the crowded town. Everyone got out of their way and gawked at Error. Nightmare shyly waved at the people as they were passing. They looked too awe struck to wave back though. It was understandable. They feared Error. 

Error only made sure he didn't step on people. Children were shoved behind their parents as Error passed. A castle seated towards the bay. That must have been where they were going. Nightmare scratched Error's head. Error huffed as he looked down at the mortals on the ground. A few kids were pointing and a few were trying to get closer. Nightmare noticed this.

"Error, can you put me down?" 

"I guess?" Error's voice filled his skull as he laid his head in the stone path. People from the buildings surrounding him watched as Nightmare crawled off and gestured at a group of kids to come here. A small human girl stepped up. Nightmare lifted her up onto Error's head. She squealed in excitement. 

"He loves being scratched! He's a big baby." He scratched Error's snout. Nightmare smiled as she excitedly scratched Errors head as the prince had demonstrated. A few kids ended up joining. Error was uncomfortable with all of the contact but went along with it. It might convince the kingdom's townsfolk that he wasn't rabid as they may think. He even let a kid poke at his teeth until his mother gave him a dirty glare and yanked the kid away. Error simply rolled his eyes. Nightmare began to shoo off the kids and climbed back onto Error's head. He lifted his head in one smooth motion before heading to the castle. Error was confused on how the mortals managed to live here. It's so crowded.

Nightmare lead Error to the castle's front gates. The gates creaked as they opened. Dream and Ink were waiting while the carriage was pulled away. They both smiled upon seeing the pair. Nightmare hummed as Dream motioned for him to come down. Nightmare slid down Error's tail rather gracefully before running to greet his brother. 

"Alright, I know you wanna show off your..." Dream paused as he looked at the servants looking at the twins with worry as the moved their gaze from Error. "...pet but your friends are on quarantine because they decided that they would sneak out of their cells to try and find you. The servants found them in your room going through your stuff." 

"They didn't do any damage though right?" Nightmare panicked for a moment.

"No but still! You know how I feel about them. They're dangerous." Dream mumbled. Nightmare sighed, seeming agitated, before looking at his brother.

"I'm NOT executing them. They were there for me when you failed. They consider my emotions before they speak. I'm the one inheriting the crown. The least you can do is stop telling me to leave my only REAL friends." Nightmare was full on snarling at Dream. Error could smell the rage on him. Ink patted Nightmare's back. Nightmare turned to give Ink a mouthful but stopped. "You know what? Alright. You and Ink bring Error to the pond. Make sure he doesn't eat the fish in it. I'll have him a meal ready after I deal with the gang. You'll have to meet them tomorrow. I'll see you tonight Error." Nightmare left. Error was confused when Nightmare lashed out. 

"What did he mean by again?"

"I...was too caught up in my emotions that I ignored my brother's. He suffered greatly and ended up eating a few of the black apples. I was able to stop him from eating too much and getting fully corrupted by eating one of the golden ones so everything turned out ok! Well...Nighty wasn't the same after that. He seemed so...lost. That's enough of that though! You wanna see your new pond? You can't eat any fish out of it though. There are plenty of rare and endangered species and I want them alive for when we get royalty visits. After all! We're a sea village! Our main product are fish and shrimp! Oh! You actually go perfect with our village's theme! A sea dragon for a sea village! Fits doesn't it?" Error didn't reply. Dream sighed.

"I think it fits! Although Error could never be our mascot! His colors are WAYYyYyy too bright and ugly!" Error let out a offended snort. "That's probably the fire dragon inside him though." Ink trailed off with a thoughtful hum. Dream laughed at this.

"Yeah, you know any prettier looking water dragons?" Dream stuck out his yellow tongue in a babyish manner.

"I am the most handsome you'll find out there without dying. Well the ones in coral reefs are more gorgeous but they sure are feisty. All of them are bigger and a bit more aggressive than me! Not to mention I'm kinda small for a water dragon." Error bashfully looked away from their surprised stares. "Larger than the average flying dragons but smaller than a sea dragon. Oh and more agile too! I'm a more deadly version of a shark!" Error felt his face heat up in embarrassment. He enjoyed it when the others were awed by his size but they wouldn't bat an eye if half of them saw basic sea dragons.

Dream looked wowed while Ink blinked a few times before practically yelling at him. "You could've told me you were a dragon wizz! I would've asked so many questions." 

"That's why I didn't tell you then. You would ask questions." Error's voice snarked back at Ink.  
Dream snorted while Ink sat there looking offended. 

A loud yell interrupted them as a young skeleton, who wore a complex outfit of black and white with a red lightning scar on his check under his eye, was running at Dream. Judging by his size and facial structure Error assumed that he was a young teen. He didn't pay attention to the giant dragon. Dream only looked at Ink with discomfort before turning to the newcomer with a false smile. The new comer threw himself at Dream. Dream caught him before sighing.

"Cross, you can't do that when we have guests over! Cross meet Error and Error meet Cross. Cross looked up at the dragon with bright eyes. 

"Hiya! I'm Cross! I'm the future knight that will protect Dream! Oh are you Nightmare's dragon?" Error tilted his head.

"Yes. I'm Error."

"That's so cool! I wanna become strong enough to slay any evil dragon that challenges me! Could you train me?" Error decided to amuse the kid.

"Fine. If the princes allow it, I'll train you. It won't be easy though."

"I'll do what ever it takes to be able to protect Dream from any evil!" Dream sighed. 

"Cross. You should go deliver a message to the armory for me! Tell them to meet me in my room a hour before dinner." Cross beamed and saluted...with the wrong hand.

"I won't fail you!" He ran back towards the castle. Dream sighed in relief.

"I'm so sorry. He is determined for me to let him be my personal knight." Error snorted at Dream's annoyance. 

"Hey! He is going to be an amazing knight! Do you see how hard he trains? He practiced on how to summon his magic weapon and he is now able to summon a giant knife! He is doing well and is training harder than all of the other trainees!" Ink sounded proud of the kid. 

"Fine. If he is able to hold his own against Nightmare's friends then I'll let him start hanging out with me." Dream held out his hand.

"Deal! I have faith in the kid!" Ink took Dream's open hand. They shook hands.

Error sighed. "I'll go relax in the pond. If you need me then just throw rocks into the pond or something." Error groaned as he allowed the pond's water wash over him as he sunk into the water. The second his head was under he decided to make a nest. There should be enough space at the bottom. He swam to the bottom of the murky water. The fish hid upon seeing him. He ignored them. He wasn't hungry and Nightmare wanted him to not devour them. 

He simply slammed his back into the floor and rolled around. He would ask for materials to make it more home like later. He couldn't have another fabric hoard here without asking for permission. He huffed. Bubbles of air left his snout and rose to the surface. He would just have to entertain himself while he's here. Things are gonna be more interesting tomorrow. He was gonna have to meet Nightmare's friends before meeting the townsfolk officially. He had met a few kids when Nightmare had him lay down and allow them to crawl all over his face. The people here are too trusting. If he wanted he could've killed the kids in a single bite. He didn't because he knew Nightmare did that to get them to know that Error wasn't as rabid as they thought. 

Error felt the lull of sleep drag him away. He relaxed. No one was gonna attack him while he was under water. He was safe.

He woke up when he felt something hit his stomach. He opened his eye and growled. It was a rock. He huffed and shifted on his hind legs before giving a powerful kick off of the bottom. His body breached the surface in a matter of seconds. His body flew into the air before he landed on the shore. He felt pride at the shocked look on Dream's face. Oh how Error loved to show off.

"Yes, your highness?" Dream frowned at the nickname before replying. 

"I request for you to follow me. I want to get your measurements done for the muzzle and collar." Error growled at that.

"Are they needed?" Error was still going to attempt to talk his way out of this.

"Yes. The kingdom is still fearful that you will go on a rampage and kill them all so they want you to be muzzled." Error sighed but followed the prince through the courtyard. The flowers along the edge of the huge field made Error's nose twitch. He didn't like the summer months. Flowers and their pollen made his nose itch. 

He followed dream through the garden while keeping his head held unreasonably high. If he sneezed here, it would start a forest fire. He was not dealing with that. 

Dream had finally lead him away from the garden and into a large plot of stone covered land. A large set of training dummies were scattered about the floor. Error felt a twinge of his natural instinct. The dummies reminded him of dolls. He..enjoyed collecting dolls when he lived alone. It was what he enjoyed collecting the most. He...was going to grab one tonight. No one will notice. He can hide it in a tree or something. It's just one. They won't notice.

Dream apparently noticed Error fidgeting. "What's wrong?" Dream began to have a worried expression.

"Can...could I have one of the dummies? For my hoard. I left my entire hoard at my old cave. I want to start a new one."

"I guess?" Dream smiled at Error with confusion before letting out a sound of amusement. "But only if you do good with the measurements!" Error perked up and nodded. That was a deal he could take. 

They went through the training grounds before stopping at a door encrusted with metals of all sorts. Dream excused himself before going inside. Error sat down. 

It had only been a few minutes since Dream left but there was already a few knights training in the area behind him. The looked at Error with shock but continued to spar. It was calm until Cross came out.

"Hey, Error! Why are you here?" The other knights looked at Cross in shock. Error smiled softly at the young skeleton. 

"Dream is inside getting the tailor so I can get my measurements taken. You want something?"

"Could you be my sparing partner?" Cross sounded so happy. Error couldn't say no to that face.

"I guess? I don't know how to spar with creatures that are your size though?" Error looked at his tail with embarrassment.

"You don't have to do anything extreme! Just attack me with your claws and I'll try to dodge or deflect!" 

"Ok...I'll try."

"Cool! Guys, can you move the dummies so Error has enough room to jump?" Cross was practically shaking in excitement. 

Error turned and stepped onto the training grounds. The other knights stepped back and began to move the dummies. They moved quickly.

Cross and him stood face to face. Cross let out a battle cry before summoning a large red knife. He launched himself at the dragon, the blade clashed onto Error's foot harmlessly. Error smiled before lifting his paw and playfully batting at Cross. Cross dove and weaved around his paw. Error huffed before bringing the pace up. Cross was no defecting each attack. Was he taunting him? 

Error softly smiled. He was actually having fun. It's been so long since he played with someone. He used his foot to slam into Cross. He dodged and actually jumped onto Error's foot. The skeleton ran up his outstretched arm. Error huffed in amusement before standing up on his hind legs. Cross laughed as Error shook his arm in the air. Cross held on before losing his grip and sliding down Error's arm. Error snatched his scarf with his jaw and lowered his front legs to the ground, once again on all fours. 

Cross was dangling in the air and Error was about to drop him onto the ground when a voice interrupted him. "ERROR! CROSS! What are you guys doing?"

"Sparing?" Cross looked at Dream with a smile. 

"ERROR! Put him down!" Error obeyed and sat the knight in training down. Cross huffed and looked at the other knights, who were standing on the side lines and watching with questioning stares.

"I told you to stay put. What did you not understand?" Error looked at the sky. He wasn't going to answer Dream. "Can the both of you at least apologize for interrupting the knights' practice?"

"Sorry." Cross and Error grumbled before Error turned to face Dream. He made his way over to the human behind him. They took his measurements before Dream thanked them and started to lead Error through the training area. 

They were passing Cross, who was training with a dummy, when Error smiled. Error then softly nudged Cross away before taking the dummy he was using. Cross blinked in surprise before laughing and grabbing another dummy. Dream huffed as he hid a smile behind his hand. Error was lead back to the pond. Nightmare and Ink were sitting on the edge. They both perked up when they saw Dream and Error. Ink ran and practically tackled Dream while Nightmare ran around Error and climbed up his tail. Nightmare stood on his back as he began to excitedly chatter about him meeting his friends. 

"They don't know that you're a dragon and I can't wait to shock them! I have a idea! I can bring them to the pond and then I'll toss a rock in as a signal to jump out and scare them!" Nightmare continued to climb up Error until he's on the dragon's head. "What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me. I want to go adventuring with you and the gang but I know Dream wouldn't allow it. He doesn't like them but they are really nice! One of them even calls me boss. I don't know why but they all respect me. I think it's because I saved them all from being executed when they first arrived. They found me after I ate some of the black apples and saved me. Dream managed to fight off the corruption but they are the ones who really broke through." Error hummed as he listened to Nightmare talk about his friends. He really looked up to them and they respected him. He could feel Nightmare's excitement rubbing off on him. 

"Can't wait to meet them." Error hummed as he lowered his body onto the edge of the pond and dropped the dummy near a tree so it wouldn’t get soaked. He kept his head above water so Nightmare wouldn't get wet. Nightmare continued to chatter but suddenly stopped when Dream approached them both with Ink close behind. 

"Brother. I'm sorry. I was harsh towards your 'friends'. I won't trust them completely but you can bring them out of the castle if you keep them in handcuffs and have the Dragon with you." Dream looked at the ground as Ink pat his back. 

"I'll forgive you Dream. Im happy that you're trying to trust them and I don't expect you to immediately trust them with me." Nightmare jumped off of Error's head and onto the grass. He made his way over to Dream. "Thank you." He hugged his twin as Ink and Error watched with content looks. 

They all ate dinner together at the large pond. Error felt joy. It’s been so long since he had someone to care for. 

This was his family and he wasn't letting them go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter!
> 
> I want to write about more stories about AUs with Nightmare’s gang so If you have any ideas for anything with them and if you are ok with me writing it then feel free to comment it! I want to write about them being a family and hopefully fluffy stuff. And any criticism is appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error I swear to god if you don’t stop snuggling everyone you meet-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chappy! I got this book to 10k+ words tho! (╯✧∇✧)╯
> 
> I’ll edit this...eventually....

Error woke up when someone was trying to climb onto his face. He had fell asleep on the grassy shore of the pond. Error growled as he moved his head so the perpetrator would fall. He heard a familiar yelp. Ink and Dream both tumbled off his head as he shook it.

"Hey! We arrived with the collar and muzzle and needed to make sure it fit. Please?" Error only sighed but agreed. He just wanted to go back to sleep.   
The collar was made with a thick leather belt. Ink had already painted it. It was a bunch of waves against a orange sunset. Ink also seemed to notice the dragon inspecting the collar. 

"Don't worry! Nightmare bought some waterproof paint because he knows that you like it when I paint you! You don't have to worry about getting it wet!" Error smiled. They had put thought into it

"Thank you. I can see how much effort you put into it." Ink only gave a thumbs up. He looked at Dream and the prince grabbed the other side of the collar.

He allowed Dream and Ink to put on the collar with no complaints until they took out the muzzle. It was leather reinforced with a metal of sorts. No amount of paint would make it look appeasing. Error immediately stepped back and put his head in the air in protest. Ink huffed.

"Error. We gotta test it. Please. We'll take it off immediately after we're done." Error growled in response. 

"Error." The dragon froze at Ink's serious tone. "Let me put the muzzle on." Ink wasn't asking. He was demanding. Error hesitantly leaned down and Dream and Ink quickly fastened the muzzle on each side of his head. Error glared at the two the entire time. When they finished, Error shook his head in discomfort. The muzzle was tight but he assumed that is was supposed to be. He huffed as he looked down at the two skeletons looking up at him. They both silently stared with thoughtful looks. Error shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. He looked past them and perked up when he saw Cross running towards them. Dream reached at Error in a grabbing motion. Error got the message and quickly lowered his head as Ink and Dream undid the latches on the side of his head. The muzzle fell off his snout in one swift motion. He turned to look at Cross. The small skeleton was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"Nightmare is gonna bring his friends and wants you to hide until he tosses a rock into the pond! He wasn't you to make the most extravagant entrance possible!" Cross seemed excited. 

"Ok. Thank you, squirt." Error flashed a fanged smile at the young skeleton.

"Im not that young! I just have a baby face! I'm actually turning 17 in a month!" He stuck out his purple tongue as he leaned his whole body against Error's leg in attempt to shove Error into the pond. He leaned his entire body against the dragon's front leg as Error smiled and lifted it into the air in one fluid movement. Cross fell backwards onto his back with a yelp. 

"Fine. Are you all gonna stay?" Error spoke as he turned around and moved his front legs into the pond. 

"I am!" Cross yipped with excitement as he stood up. Error turned his head to look at the two others.

"No." Ink was the first to answer. "Me and Dreamy here gotta go deal with official business. Well Dream is going to deal with it. I'm just going for emotional support." He gave Dream a thumbs up as the prince rolled his eyes. 

"Well, I'll be going. Cross." The mentioned skeleton looked at the youngest prince as he spoke. "Keep an eye on Error. He's probably a bit grouchy from me and Ink making sure the muzzle fit." Error growled in annoyance at Dream before sinking into the water. He was 700 years old. He could take care of himself.

Cross saluted Dream. Error huffed. "Relax. I can take care of myself. Dream and Ink turned to leave when Dream suddenly tensed up. 

He saw his brother excitedly chattering to a small group behind him. Each wore chained handcuffs around their wrists. He would've been able to completely avoid them if Error wasn't being so stubborn. Dream felt Ink grab his hand and swiftly take the lead. The two skeletons looked at the other group with a look of discomfort. The all glanced at Dream with emotionless stares. He didn't know how Nightmare was able to handle them. Their looks alone were enough to send Dream running to the hills. Dream shifted so more of his body was behind Ink. The one with the muzzle only tilted his head in bland amusement before looking at Nightmare again. The others followed. Nightmare's gang didn't even spare him as much as a glance after that as they all were watching Nightmare talk about how he finally was able to summon a 4th tentacle last night at training. Nightmare did wave at his brother but didn't say anything beyond that.

Nightmare lead them to the edge of the pond. He knew Cross was hiding in one of the nearby trees. Cross was always prone to climb things. That was actually how he even found him. Cross was 14 and was trying to climb up the castle wall when Nightmare had to convince him to come down. It was...a memorable moment. 

He turned to look at the group of 3 behind him. He smiled. "Alright, we're here!"

The skeleton with black tear marks looked around with confusion before looking at Cross. "Didn't...you say your friend was someone we haven't met?" The skeleton looked at the prince with a confused expression.

"It's not Cross. The other guy is here! Just let me get him out of the pond." Nightmare picked up a rock and chucked it into the pond. The three skeletons only blinked in surprise and confusion. Dust smacked his own forehead.

"I swear if your friend is a fish-" Hole-in-the-skull was cut off as a large dark animal jumped out of the water. The scaly creature was in the air for a few seconds before gracefully landing. The ground shook as the creature landed on the grassy edge that was surrounding the pond. The one with purple eyes screeched in surprise as a loud growl left the scaly creature's throat. Hole-in-skull stumbled back in shock and fell into the one with tear marks and sent them both tumbling onto the ground. 

"WHAT THE HELL?" Purple eyes screamed as the dragon looked down at him with a questioning look. The three bewildered skeletons watched as Nightmare ran up to the dragon. The dragon lowered it's head and allowed Nightmare to scratch its chin. 

"So this is Error! He's a water dragon that Ink took me and my brother when he went to visit him. I'm actually this big guy's first rider! That means we're kinda partners? I think?" Nightmare looked at the dragon with a questioning look. 

"Yeah. That's one way to put it." Error huffed as he moved his head against Nightmare. He still had his eye on the three bewildered skeletons. Each of them wore metal cuffs around their wrists and ankles.

"Sir. That's a dragon. You didn't mention your friend was a dragon." The muzzled one with the large hole in his skull pointed at Error from his spot on the ground. The one with tear streaks, similar to Error's, stood up from the ground and dusted himself off. Error took note of both of their sharpened fingertips. 

"Oh, I didn't? Huh? Could've swore I did." He smiled as purple eyes growled. 

"Anyways, That is Dust. You can guess why he's here just by his name." Nightmare pointed towards the one with purple eyes. "Horror. He's here because he has uhm cannibalistic qualities." His finger moved to the one with the muzzle and the hole in their skull. "And Killer!" He paused and leaned over and began to whisper in Error's ear. "Killer is actually only 19 but he was transported here because of how dangerous he was." The skeleton with black tears waved dismissively.

"You scared us on purpose! You said that they were a monster!" The one called Dust pointed an accusing finger at Nightmare. 

"Well, Cross is supposed to be around here somewhere? I'm pretty sure you met Cross once or twice?" Nightmare cupped his hands around his mouth as he yelled.

"Its rude to talk about someone when they're listening." Cross smiled as he gracefully dropped from a tree. His glowing red knife was planted into the ground as he landed perfectly on the blade's handle. He must've practiced that a lot.

"Why was my brother and Ink here?" Nightmare's gaze shifted between Cross and Error. Cross took a step forward as he was about to answer but was cut off when Error answered first. Cross was only able to let out an offended huff which Error blatantly ignored. Nightmare didn't even send a glance towards the black and white skeleton as Error spoke.

"They were checking to see if my collar and muzzle fit well." Error shifted his head so Nightmare could have a better view of the collar. Nightmare moved to look at it. It did pop out quite a bit when compared to Error's darker color scheme. 

Horror absentmindedly scratched at his own muzzle when Error mentioned his own muzzle. Killer grabbed the monster's clawed hand as it began to reach towards his non-lit eye. Horror glanced at Killer before shrugging and putting his cuffed hands into his lap. 

"So is this why you were gone for a while?" Dust looked unamused.

"Yep!" Nightmare smiled at the group. 

"That...makes since? Kinda?" Dust trailed off as he leaned against a tree. 

"Eh. Dream is gonna handle all of the paper work but when he finishes, Error is going to be considered the official royal pet! I actually am planning to take you all to the market zone when Dream gives me the ok to take Error! I think the court mage will be able to use a spell to temporarily shrink Error!" Error perked up at this. He knew his brother, Fresh, often had one of the mortals shrink him down. He didn't like that. Fresh was...weak and gullible. He would be killed easily at that size. 

"Oh really? Will there be food?" Horror stopped picking at his muzzle as he looked at Nightmare with excitement. His one eye practically shining.

"Uhm yeah? It's a market! I know Oira is selling fruits this time of year? He isn't that fluent in English yet but he's a nice guy overall." Nightmare hummed as Horror glared at him.

"Meat." Everyone but Error and Cross huffed at Horror's one word.

"You have to eat something healthy before we give you meat. You already know that. We went over this yesterday...and the day before." Killer looked at Horror in frustration. Dust was even rolling his eyes. Nightmare laughed it off. 

"Don't worry. If you buy some of his fruits I'm sure he'll be ok with selling us some chicken meat. He doesn't sell a lot because the big softie and can't kill many of the chickens. He prefers to sell the eggs while they're fresh." Nightmare laughed and Error softly smiled. He used to be the same way. He would practically refuse to kill any deer but he out grew that phase a while back. Meat was meat. 

Horror hummed. That was a deal he could take.

"When should your brother be finished with all of the legal stuff?" Killer butted in with curiosity somehow shining in his empty sockets.

"Dunno. Hopefully soon." Nightmare sighed. Error decided to lay down. Nightmare immediately began to move his leg so he could be between Error's body and his leg. 

"Boss. What are ya doin?" Horror cautiously approached the dragon. 

"Relaxing. Error, can you do the curl thing? It’s warmer that way." Error looked at Nightmare in confusion before realizing what he meant. Nightmare wanted Error to curl around him like he had done during the night on their way there. He didn't do that often. The last time he did that, before meeting Ink, was when he was a hatchling. His mother enjoyed curling around him and his brothers. He loved it too. He was happy that he could let Nightmare enjoy the feeling of safety. 

Error smiled as he tucked his body around Nightmare and felt fire building up in his stomach. He then looked at the group of shackled prisoners.

"Come here." They all hesitated. Killer was the first to step up. Error softly grabbed the monster's shirt and lifted him up. Killer didn't say anything but he did flinch. Error softly dropped him into his curled up body with Nightmare. Cross didn't hesitate as he jogged towards Error. Error lifted him by his scarf and dropped him next to Nightmare. Horror was next and Dust followed. The second that the group of skeletons were all in his circle he laid his head on the ground. The skeletons were a bit squished but they still had wiggle room. It was a big cuddle pile.

"Now just relax. Error gives the best snuggles." Nightmare let our a content sigh. The others relaxed as Error let out a pleased chirp. Error's instincts couldn't tell the difference between hatchlings and mortals. He had felt the need to care for them as if they were his own offspring. He couldn't stop himself from purring. 

The dragon paused. He felt like he should really stop treating mortals as if they were his own kids. He met most of them within the last day or so. He was going to have to break that habit. He didn't interact with humans often but he was positive that he shouldn't attempt to adopt every one he met.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. It didn’t take long for them all to follow Nightmare and get some shut eye. He assumed everyone was asleep but was surprised when he felt Horror shifting.

"Error?" Horror grumbled bit it was muffled from the muzzle he was wearing. Error hummed.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to hurt anyone? Dragons aren't normally supposed to be this cuddly with people the just met." Error huffed in amusement.

"And I don't think you have much to say. You all are supposed to be very deadly people from what I heard." Horror laughed at that,

"I'm only deadly when I'm hungry or mad." It was Error’s turn to laugh at the strange words.

"The same goes with me. Plus I have formed a bond with every single one of you. You are my kin now." Error looked down at Horror. 

"Kin?" Error froze at Horror’s confused voice. He forgot that mortal’s didn’t form bonds like dragons and other immortals did.

"Oh sorry, I forgot that mortals don't form bonds like us dragons. I have claimed you, Nightmare, Dream, Ink, and Cross as my kin. It means you are all my family. I attempted to bond with Killer and Dust but something in their soul is blocking me. I hope to grow closer to them but I won't force it if they don't want it." Error looked at the group of sleeping skeletons. They were all laying on each other. Horror attempted to crawl out but he was yanked back by Dust. Dust had latched onto the other's arm. Error smiled at this.

"Error...help me." The aggressive whisper made the dragon let out a soft grumble ,that was meant to be a laugh, before picking up Horror by his jacket's hood. He pulled him out of the pile. Dust gave a little growl before turning and grabbing Cross. Horror was larger than Cross by a long shot but Dust appeared content with his new cuddle buddy.

Error sat Horror on the ground between his front paws. "Happy now, pup?"

"Pup?" Horror looked mildly shocked. 

"Sorry. It slipped out." Error apologized while looking around and avoiding eye contact.

"I...don't mind that name. You can call me that." Horror gave a bashful smile. That was when Error felt warmth in his heart.

"...thank you." Error softly lowered his head to softly nuzzle the small monster.

"It's no problem." Horror decided to lightly scratch Error's snout. Error wasn’t going to lie and say he didn’t enjoy any attention he got.

"Just don't use that name in public!" Horror's face lit up in a soft hue of red. He was blushing of embarrassment. Error couldn't help but smile at this.

"No promises." Horror growled before playfully shoving Error's snout away from his chest. Error whined at this but Horror didn't give him a second look as he climbed over Error's shoulder and softly fell back into the cuddle pile. Error sighed when a few grunts where heard and he felt them shuffling to welcome Horror back into the pile. Horror simply flopped onto Nightmare’s and Killer’s legs.

Around half a hour had passed. Horror had fallen asleep and the group was all relaxed and out cold. 

'He should really wake them up...'

The dragon looked at the content faces on the skeletons.

'....but what kind of harm could one more hour of sleep do?' Error looked around before lowering his head to the ground. He could enjoy this moment a bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took forever but take some more filler fluff. I swear I’m gonna get to the actual plot soon. I’m gonna upload a chapter this weekend so there’s that. I also have some ideas for two endings. A good ending and a bad ending. You can all suffer and be happy at the same time! It’s still gonna be a long while till I get to the endings but I’m excited nonetheless!
> 
> Oh and as for ships with the main 4...  
> Just say what you want and I’ll try to put fluffy moments in with everyone. I still don’t know for sure on who is gonna go with who.
> 
> I DO however have some background ships I AM adding!  
> HorrorxFarmer (don’t ask how. I have this one planned out ^^)  
> DustBerry  
> Kustard 
> 
> I might add CrossxKiller but I’m trying to do research to see how the relationship works and all of that. I wanna make sure it fits in the story. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We switch POV for this chapter to actually advance the plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FuCK! I rewrote this 3 times and it still sucks- 
> 
> But on the bright side I got some cool Fanart from this cool tumblr user!  
> wairwolf44.tumblr.com
> 
> Oh and I have important announcement on ships and where to contact ya girl.

Goth had woken up to his father softly nudging him. He looked at his father with confusion. Reaper only smiled and began to walk to the cave’s entrance. Goth let out a confused whine but followed. What did his father want.

Reaper stood outside of the cave before turning to Goth with a fanged grin. “Want to go on a early morning flight?”

Goth immediately perked up and spread his wings in excitement. “Yes!” He yelled as he flapped his wings.

“Quiet down. You don’t want to wake up momma. He’s really grumpy when I wake him up.” Reaper smiled and spread his wings. He gave a single powerful beat of his wings and he was up in the sky. He hovered in the sky and looked at Goth with an expecting look. Goth perked up and did the same as his father. It wasn’t nearly as effective but it got him into the sky. He gave a few more beats and he was at his father’s level. Reaper nodded in approval and began to smoothly glide down the mountain side. Goth followed. Goth was a bit more shaky then his father. Reaper slowly turned so he was flying straight. 

“Why are we flying so early?” Goth was keeping steady with his father’s speed but he had to use more energy to keep up.

“Because it’s just...different? Flying when the sun is barely up is just magical. It’s like you’re in a whole different place.” Reaper hummed and slowed down his pace. “Look around and tell me what you see.”

Goth looked around in confusion. All he could see was the snow ridden forest of dead trees. “I can see snow, the sky, and dead trees.”

Reaper laughed. “You probably don’t know what I mean yet but one day you’ll learn to appreciate it. Come on let’s go back. Geno should be up by now.”

Goth was confused by what his father meant but shrugged. He followed his father back to the mountain the den was on.

“Reaper! You can’t just take Goth out like that without telling me!” Goth laughed as he watched his mother trample his father. Reaper laughed and pleaded innocent. Geno snorted before continuing to playfully bat at his mate’s face. 

“Darling, Calm down!” Reaper laughed between breaths but managed to squeak those words out.

“No! I will not calm down! I thought you both were kidnapped!” Geno sounded worried.

“How would a mortal kidnap a full grown dragon without you hearing it?” Reaper looked confused but he was obviously attempting to hold back a laugh.

“Magic! You haven’t seen the start of what they can do with magic!” Geno growled from his spot on top of Reaper. Reaper was naturally larger than Geno so he was able to switch their positions. 

“You haven’t either. It’s not like they can find us in the first place. The villagers don’t even know where we have our den.” Reaper softly leaned down and nuzzled his mates snout. Geno growled but accepted Reapers affection. 

“Ok...you’re right but please don’t disappear without telling me?”

“Anything for you, love.” Reaper pressed a small ‘kiss’ to Geno’s jaw. (It was more of a boop.)

“Ew.” Goth stuck out his tongue at this while the two adults laughed. 

“You won’t be saying that when you find someone you love one day!” Geno smiled and stood up when Reaper got off of him.

“No! I’m going to spend my life traveling the world!” Goth grinned as he spoke with certainty.

“Well, make sure to bring back some souvenirs for mommy.” Geno hummed as he leaned down and nuzzled his child.

“Okay!” Goth snorted and nuzzled back. 

“I have to grab something to eat so you’re on Goth duty.” Reaper spread his massive wings before taking off and gliding down the mountain their den was nestled upon. Geno huffed and made his way to the entrance of their cave before laying down. Goth let out a whine but began to play with his small jewel collection. Geno hummed and watched Goth with a amused expression. 

Hours passed. Reaper shouldve been back about 2 hours ago. The sun was now setting. He could see Reaper’s body get closer. He was in a obvious hurry.

“Geno! Mortals! They’re here! We have to leave! They have mages!” Reaper’s panicked voice filled the air. Goth was just as surprised as his mother was. 

Geno blinked but registered the words Reaper said. “What do you mean? They found us?” Geno hissed as his eyes widened in fear.

“They knew where we were from the start! They planned to ambush and capture us when one of us left! They were going to sell us! They ambushed me! We have to go-.” Reaper was cut off when a horde of arrows was embedded into Reaper’s wing. Reaper stumbled but turned and growled at the attackers. Geno flung his head to look at who attacked his mate. A group of mortals were standing on the edge of the mountainside. Geno could tell that these were the real deal.

“Reaper!” Geno roared. Goth ran from behind Geno to get to Reaper but Geno flung himself in front of the young dragon. Reaper stumbled forward and the humans launched a ball of bright magic towards Reaper. Geno cried out as Reaper was struck again. The ball of magic formed chains and bounded Reapers wings to his back. The ball didn’t do any damage but Reaper couldn’t fly. 

“Run. Take Goth and run.” Reaper growled.

“But Reaper! They might kill you!” Geno was attempting to reason with his mate. Goth was crying from behind Geno. The mortals were watching with interest. They couldn’t understand what was being said because they spoke their draconic tongue.

“Would you rather Goth grow up with one parent or none?” Reaper snapped in anger. Geno winced at his angry tone. He submitted to Reaper’s demand and turned to Goth. The mortals caught on quickly. 

“Go! The fire dragon is trying to escape with the child!” One of the mages shot one of the light balls at Geno but Reaper threw himself in front of Geno. The ball launched more chains around Reaper. Geno watched in horror as his mate fell to the ground. He knew he couldn’t save Reaper but Goth has a fighting chance. He looked at the young dragon.

“Goth. Fly!” Geno growled in fear as the homage charged up another spell.

“What about daddy?” Goth was crying. Geno felt his soul crack.

“GOTH! GO! I’ll be behind you!” Geno yelled at Goth as he spread his wings. Goth whimpered and did the same. Goth took off into the sky and Geno followed. Reaper spoke through their soul bond.

‘Don’t blame yourself. You couldn’t help it.’ Geno’s soul mourned for his mate and he had to force himself to follow Goth. Goth needed him. 

Goth was crying. His sobs hurt Geno. He didn’t say anything. There was nothing he could say. His mate was just captured by mortals. He wasn’t dead. He would feel his soul crack if Reaper died. They were keeping Reaper alive. He didn’t know why though. He couldn’t think about that though. He needed to get Goth somewhere safe for the night. Goth couldn’t fly for long distances yet. His wings were weak. Geno sighed. If he was as large as Error he would be able to carry Goth...wait Error! He could leave Goth with Error and go back for Reaper! He decided to set course for Error’s den. He took the lead but constantly made sure Goth was close behind.

He will save his mate. 

They have been traveling for a whole season. Error’s den was finally in sight. He roared out as a warning. Error didn’t like being surprised. The villagers came out of their house but Geno didn’t worry about them. Error was pretty good with interacting with mortals. They allowed Error to set up his home near the village as long as he didn’t bother them. 

He landed on the edge of his brother’s cave. He immediately knew something was off. Errors scent was faint. He hasn’t been here for at least two seasons. He looked around despite already knowing his younger brother was gone. He let out a distressed call but no one answered. He turned and looked at Goth. “Stay here. I’m going to see where Error went.” 

Goth nodded. Goth didn’t say much anymore. He avoided eye contact and didn’t speak more than one sentence at a time. Geno sighed and nuzzled Goth before turning and walking down the path towards the village. He didn’t need to actually enter the village as one of the towns folk met him halfway. 

“Are you searching for Error?” The elder didn’t waste time and got straight to the point. 

“Yes. Where did he go?” Geno’s tongue felt weird. He didn’t speak the mortal tongue often but when he did it took focus. 

“He is at the capital. The eldest prince is apparently his destined rider.” Geno huffed. Of corse Error would get himself into trouble the time when Geno needed him the most. It’s not like he could go to Fresh for help. Fresh would accidentally kill Goth. He would have no choice but to trust Error. He mumbled a thanks to the elder before turning back to the direction the cave was. He went back towards the cave. He could still feel Reaper’s soul pulsing. He was alive. He was waiting for him. 

“Gothy?” Geno called as he looked around the entrance. 

“Mom?” Goth’s voice was muffled but Geno knew where he was. He found Error’s old fabric stash. Geno made his way towards the large pile of fabrics in Error’s cave. He saw clothes and dolls of all sorts. Goth was humming. Geno smiled and snuck over to the pile of fabrics. He stood on his hind legs before belly flopping onto the pile. 

Goth squealed in surprise and squirmed under Geno. “Mom!” 

“What’s that? I could’ve swore I heard Goth?” Geno pleaded ignorance. Goth groaned.

“Mooommmm!” He tried to sound annoyed but Goth’s laughter betrayed him.

“Fine I’ll get up.” Geno and Goth laughed for the first time since....that day. 

Geno rolled to the side and allowed Goth to pop out of the pile of fabric. 

“Good news. Error is at the castle and it’s only a one day flight from here to there. If we wake up early we can be there tomorrow night!” Geno hummed. Goth perked up at this.

“No more flying after that?” Goth’s tail wagged with excitement.

“Not unless you want to.” Geno smiled. The long trip across the kingdom had took its toll on Goth. Goth was always tired now. Maybe, when he can properly rest for a few days, he’ll start to be as energetic as he was before the incident. Geno smiled as Goth curled up into his mother’s side. Goth hadn’t spent one night without having one part of his body touching Geno. 

“We’re going to get daddy back once I can get Error’s help, okay?” Geno mumbled to Goth.

“Promise?” Goth sounded unsure.

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who struggle to understand wtf is going on then let me explain it.
> 
> Reaper and Geno are mates. They had Goth (please don’t ask how because they are both guys and I don’t even know myself-). They live happily ever after on top of a random cold ass mountain. Goth is probably a older child but still acts like a small kid a lot. Maybe the equivalent of being 11 in human years. They are being happy as a family but whoops- Mages found them and attempt to capture the three for unknown reasons and the actually get reaper. Geno has a brilliant plan. He’s gonna ditch Goth with Error for a bit so he can get his husbano back. They travel across their entire country and finds out the Error is with the prince because some old guy told them. 
> 
> And now for some important announcements!
> 
> I’m going to attempt to write at least 1k words a day so y’all should get at least one chapter every 4 days. 
> 
> I have decided on ships!  
> HorrorFarmer (I think it’s called rottencrops?)  
> Drink (because I need pallet for a sequel for after I finish this book so I’m sorry for people who wanted Kreme or ErrInk-)  
> Errormare (gonna be mostly platonic but ima sprinkle some romance in there.)  
> DustBerry  
> And whatever KillerxCross is called.
> 
> You can also contact me through Wattpad, Tumblr (I don’t use it at all tho. I’m a lurker there.) and Amino (Bc I’m thirsty for Rp and that’s the best place to find peeps.)
> 
> Amino: Smolbab98
> 
> Wattpad:luckyraccoono
> 
> Tumblr: truthserpent.tumblr.com


End file.
